I hate you! ButI kind of love you
by MrsLauraLynch
Summary: Two popular groups are rivals. What will happen if they have too work on a school project together? Will they deal with it or will they just give up. This summary really sucks but If you want read it! Btw, this story is so OTC .


**Hey people, new story here :) I'll explain it in the author's note more. But this chapter is just a small intruduction :) That will tell you the characters. Also, in the authors note I'll tell you who the characters are played by.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Ally here. Most popular girl in school. Hmmm.. what can I say? People love me. I'm smart. I'm talented. I'm honest and open to things. Many people are scared of me but I don't see why? I'm actually a really nice person especially with my best friends. There's Kylie, Kylie Moon. Ugh! Why does she have too be a 'Moon' ?! Honestly, she could have been something else like a 'Morgan' or a 'Smith'! I'll explain that later on, I'm to busy right now. I'm telling you about my best friend's not some jerks. But, I love Kylie alot I trust her with everything I have she's like a sister too me. Even though I have two sisters, Abbey and Amanda. I've also got a brother called Ashton. Moving on I have another bestfriend called Kayla May that I love almost as much as Kylie. Kayla is another sister too me. There's also Zoey who I love almost as much as I love Kayla. Zoey Martin is a great person and she's awesome. Lastly, there's Hayley Jones I love her almost as much as I love Zoey. But, Hayley is just a little adorable ginger. She puts a smile on everyone's faces. Together us 5 are called 'The popular girls'. Ha, what can I say? We're amazing. About 3 and a half years ago there were 8 of us. There was Trish she was my best friend but Kylie took the spot even though I love them equally. Trish had famous parents, singers actually, Martina and George De La Rosa. Their music producer asked them to go on tour so Trish's parents had to take her and her brother Troy with them because they are too over protective and they love their kids too much to either let them stay alone or with their grandparents or aunties &amp; uncles. The music producer said to Trish's parents that they had to stay in each country of the world for atleast a month so I have no idea when she will come back since their are 196 countries in the world unless you don't count Taiwan. I still talk to Trish and I miss her loads but, it's not the same since she's been gone for nearly 3 years now. Meaning she's only been to 36 countries and she's got about 160 countries left which is like over 10 years but she's probably going to leave in like 2 years since she's 18 then. Carrying on too who also had to leave 'The popular girls', there was Avery who had to leave all the way too England because she had foster parents here in America and her real parents wanted her and they somehow won the case since Avery wanted to meet her biological parents but she didn't because she had to throw everything away school,friends and start a new life in a place she wasn't used too. Man, I miss her loads but I still skype her even though there's like an 8 hour difference between England and America. It feels like years since Avery moved but it was only a year or so. Lat but not least there was Shelby who had too move to Australia because her dad lost all the money playing poker. Pretty sad right? She had to leave with her parents and her brothers Charlie and Daniel to live with her grandparents. Ugh, Daniel. He was part of 'The bad boys' group. Ugh! I hate them. They are so stuck up and they think they are better than us. Ha! Very funny. My biggest enemy is in that group and I can't stand that guy but it's hard since he's Kylie's brother. Ugh, Moon boy. I feel really bad for Kylie since she has too go through all that she doesn't deserve that. Apparently, they are twins but they look nothing alike. You want to know who the enemy is? No other than...

Austin Monica Moon.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Sup? The names Austin. Austin Moon. Most popular guy at school, no wonder. Let me tell you about myself. I'm hot. I'm fit. I'm amazing. I'm sexy. I'm actually a 'nice' person especially to my siblings and my group. Let me tell you about my siblings first I have 3 brothers, Aiden, Andy and Alex and 2 sisters, Kendall and Kylie. Awwe, Kylie like I love Kylie. She's my twin sister but I can't stand her best friend she annoys me too much. But enough about that devil that she calls her her bestfriend. I'll tell you about the group I'm in called 'The bad boys' we kind of came up with that name. But, people call us that so I guess we are fine with it. There's Trent James my what you call it? Closest friend. Yeah, that. What do you expect me to say? BFF? What am I some girl. Then there's Will Smith he's safe too. No he's not the famous Will Smith. He's just a random normal Will. Then there's Joey Mason he's good too. Lastly, there's Brady Simmons. He's cool. Let me tell you a fact that you probably don't care about but I will say it anyway because I just love annoying people. In 'The bad boys' group there were actually 8 of us about 4 years ago I think. Probably, but I don't know I'm not good at counting. So, around 3 and a half years ago Dez's parents found a better job in Canada where Dez was born. They found a job at a resteruant called 'Bacon productions' since they were massive fans of baking they took the job. According to Dez there are 'Pigs flying other there' but I'm sure there aren't since Dez is always wacky and crazy with random ideas that go through his head. There was Tristian he got excluded from our school school about 2 years ago since he swore and threw a chair at our headmaster . Wow... big deal? It's not like she broke her leg. Oh wait, she did oops. Lastly there's Daniel who had to move back to Australia because his father lost all the money playing poker. Well, what was the point of that? He had too move with his brother Chase and his sister Shelby. Shelby. Ugh. She was part of 'The popular girls' group. Ugh I hate them! They think they are amazing and great and better than us sorry girls but your'e not. Wait, I'm not sorry at all ! I hate them alot, I would do worse than be rude to them if my sister Kylie wasn't in that group. Ugh, her best friend is the leader of the group I can stand the rest a bit but that girl ugh I hate her! Ugh, Dawson but I call her 'Dorkson' suits her more don't you think? That girl is my enemy. I feel a strong hatred towards her. Honestly, how can Kylie put up with her and the rest of that group. Want to know who she is? Non other than...

Ally Mack Dawson.

**Thank-you for reading this intruduction! I really hope you enjoyed it! Btw, if some people are un-clear of anything this is a Auslly story. It's just a new story about two popular groups who rival about pretty much everything that goes on. All the characters are OTC. None of them belong to me only the story line and the names of Austin and Ally's friends. Okay so I'll tell you who the characters are played by so you get aa clear image off it:**

**Ally Dawson- Laura Marano (You obviously already know that)**

**Austin Moon- Ross Lynch(You probably know that too)**

**Kylie Moon(Austin's sister)-Grace Phipps. (Weren't expecting that were you?)**

**Brady Simmons- Garrett Clayton.( Ooo, since I said Grace Phipps before you'll probably know who one of the other characters are since Garrett is here xD)**

**Kayla May- Dove Cameron(Ooo, ha ha xD Another person from Liv &amp; Maddie is here too)**

**Joey Mason- Ryan McCartan ( You guessed it right. Didn't you?)**

**Zoey Martin- Zendaya Coleman(Nah, this wasn't expected for you. But you may know the other person from Shake it up that will appear as one of the characters xD)**

**Trevor Jackson- Trent James( I'm sorry I had too xD)**

**Hayley Jones- Bella Thorne.(You probably guessed it right that it was going to be Bella xD)**

**Will Smith- Luke Benward.(Yayy, Cloud 9)**

**Martina and George De La Rosa- Not played by any famous people but they are famous in the story.**

**Trish De La Rosa- Raini Rodriguez.(Don't worry Raini will appear!)**

**Troy De La Rosa- Rico Rodriguez ( Yayy, Rico! Sorry, I had too use Troy xD No other name popped into my head xD)**

**Dez Wade- Calum Worthy( We all love this ginger, don't worry he'll make appearences too)**

**Avery- Olivia Holt.(Yayy, I love Liv! Ooops, Avery has no last name)**

**Tristian- Austin North(Yayy, another person from I didn't do it!)  
**

**Daniel- David Henrie(Don't even ask..xD)**

**Shelby- Maia Mitchell( Yayy, see told you another person from TBM! Yass, I love Maia)**

**Chase- Charlie Mitchell(Maia's brother)**

**Abbey Dawson- Vanessa Marano (Yayy, Laur's sister)**

**Amanda Dawson- Ariana Grande(Nah, you definetly weren't expecting this one xD)**

**Ashton Dawson- Ellington Ratliff( Yass R5 Family! Ell all the way!)**

**Aiden Moon- Riker Lynch(Yass, Riker! R5 family! You probably know who will come next)**

**Andy Moon- Rocky Lynch(Yass Rocky! R5 family! Yasss!)**

**Alex Moon- Ryland Lynch(Yass Ryland! R5 family!)  
**

**Kendall Moon- Rydel Lynch(YASS, Del! R5 family! Her name had too be Kendall because Grace's was Kylie and I thought it would be fun xD Kendall and Kylie ! Yass, the Jenner's!)**

**Thanks for reading this introduction! and this awfully long author's note. I don't own anything expect from the story line, the characters names, and I own Bacon productions.**

**I'll try and update m two other stories because you've been waiting for like other a month and nearly 2 now! So I'm awfully sorry for that but I had no time!  
**

**Please review! **

**See you next time :)**

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY COOL.**


End file.
